


Oneshot Collection

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery, Naruto, Winx Club, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, BBC, Bestiality, Boypussy, CBT, Cuntboy, Double Penetration, Drugging, Exhibitionism, Farting, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, Knotting, Large Cock, Locker Room, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Porn production, Power Bottom, Prositution, Public Sex, Rape, Sexting, Slavery, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Making a fic to house all of our one-shots that we write
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Deefus Veeblepister, Danny Fenton/Kaldur'ahm, Jiraiya/Uzumaki Naruto, Kwan/Danny Fenton, Martin Mystery/Werewolf, Marvin/Martin Mystery, Pluto/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	1. The New Kid in Town

Casper High School was a buzz, the reason being there was talk of a new student among the usual boring student body. The entire school was talking about what the new student looked like, from the cheerleaders hoping he was one handsome hunk, the nerds hoping he wasn’t another mean jock, and the jocks were hoping he was either a jock like them or some new fresh meat for them to pound into submission. The rumour mill continued to grow and grow as they were getting restless about what the new student would be.

In Mr. Lancer’s classroom, the entire class was whispering among their small groups as they were making bets on what the new student looked like, how he acted, what he wore, all in all the best were getting higher and higher with friends betting against friends, as they were all eager to win the bet as Mr. Lancer came into the classroom. 

“Class, class, Class!” Mr. Lancer yelled catching the attention of his wayward class and getting them to be silent. “Now then, I would like to introduce the new student to Casper High.” He smiled gesturing to the door. “Please welcome Mr. Kaldur’ahm.” He said as the door to the room opened up and walking in was the new student and the entire class got the shock of their lives. 

Kaldur’ahm was an 18-year-old hunk, he stands at 6 ft 5 tall with dark skin and a muscular figure. He has a muscular set of strong biceps, a firm strong chest, a set of six-pack abs, toned buttocks, firm thighs, he has a shaved head of blonde hair, green eyes, tattoos of gills on the sides of his neck and another set of tattoos in the form of eels that course all over his arms. His clothes consisted of what looked to be a skin-tight, red swim shirt that exposes his arms. A pair of skin-tight black jeans, and sneakers as the one major thing that drew the attention of everyone in the class aside from Kaldur’ahm’s build was the obscene bulge at the crotch of his pants. 

“Good afternoon.” His voice had the girls-and a few of the guys swooning from how smooth it was. “It’s an honour to be here at Casper High.” he finished with a charming smile and a few of the girls in the room fell out of their chairs in a dead faint. 

“Mr. Kaldur, you can take your seat near Mr. Fenton,” Lancer said as he pointed towards Danny. “Mr. Fenton please raise your hand,” he said as he got Danny’s attention

Blushing Danny shyly raised his hand, thankful the desk hid his growing erection.

Kaldur smiled as he walked along the rows of students, passing by many who would swear they could smell the ocean as he passed them. Coming to a stop before Danny, Kaldur smiled and offered his hand. “It's nice to meet you, Mr. Fenton.” He said-though some would swear he purred. “I do hope we can get along.”

Danny nodded his cheeks red as he shook Kaldur’s hand.

Right before Danny could pull his hand away, Kaldur brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Smiling once more, he took his seat all while keeping his eyes on Danny. 

  
  


**~Minor Time Skip~**

The day rolled on, and Kaldur was the talk of the school. From his looks to his charm, his clothing, to his body-ie his bulge-and so much more. It only seemed to rise more as every time they meet Kaldur would work said charm on Danny making the poor raven haired teen flushed and become a stuttering mess. And as Gym came along, Danny was positive that if he had any more contact with Kaldur he would have been a mess in more ways than one-it didn’t help that each time he was touched by him he felt sparks of pleasure through his body. 

All the guys were in the locker room, all of them stripping down to their underwear/jockstraps as they were getting dressed for Gym. But many of the guys were feeling intimidated as Kaldur stood in jockstrap showing off that not only did his tattoos go to his legs, his obscene bulge wasn’t just for show as his jock was bulging from whatever monster he had hidden away. 

Danny blushed pulling off his shirt showing his soft chest and dark nipples, as he removed his pants bending over his perfect heart-shaped rear pushed against his boxers and his hips drew Kaldur’s attention, shivering a bit due to the lack of anybody hair Danny slid his boxers down and changed into a plain black Jockstrap keeping his back to the rest of the room.

“My my.” A familiar voice came from behind him making him jump. “I must say, Danny, I thought you were a vision of beauty before, but now I see you are far more beautiful than I thought.” It was none other than Kaldur, the tall dark-skinned teen standing over him as one hand rested on his hip and the other was holding a towel over his shoulder. 

Jumping Danny shivered as he turned seeing the way Kaldur looked and how his eyes traced his body.

Kaldur’s eyes were glowing, those blue eyes two deep pools of blue that shone with some sort of unforseen power. “You look quite ravishing Danny, dare I say you look downright tasty.” The boy purred leaning closer and letting his tongue run along Danny’s neck his bulge pressing against the boys stomach. “Hm, you even taste just as good as you look.” He pulled back, blue eyes looking into blue. “Would you mind if I  _ tasted _ you~”

Danny moaned his body moving and pressing up against Kaldur as he tilted his head exposing his neck further.

Kaldur’s blue eyes gleamed, as he opened his mouth letting his teeth rake over the exposed skin of Danny’s neck. His tongue running along the skin as he bit down softly sucking on the flesh as he pressed his teeth into it with all the intent of leaving a mark. His hands explored Danny’s body, roaming along his slender effeminate figure, as one hand moved up to run his fingers through his hair, and the other to caress and grope his ass. 

Moaning loudly Danny’s eyes glazed over with lust as Kaldur explored his body in front of all his male classmates.

“HA! I knew Feto-nail was a freak! But this takes the cake!” Sadly their little moment was ruined by a voice Danny wished wasn’t there to bother them, especially now. The voice belonged to none other Dash the schools bully and who use to be the number one most sought out boy in Casper High, at least he was until Kaldur came along and somehow the entire ranking based on who the most attractive boy in school got changed, as Dash found himself on the bottom of the barrel with even Kwan outranking him. “You’re a fucking fruit, Fenton! A fucking fag! And I knew it!”

Danny ducked his head in shame knowing he could not fight back because he would be the one to get in trouble.

“I do believe you are interrupting our time,” Kaldur said turning to glare at Dash who didn’t back down from the glare the dark-skinned blond was giving him. “I would suggest you back down now, or else.” The threat hung in the air, making many in the room gulp in fear as a strange pressure came over the room.

Dash glared at him baring his teeth at him. “You think your hot shit?” he hissed as he clenched his hand into a fist. “I’m the only one here who can see past your little fancy fruit cake bull shit!” He snapped. “I don't want none of your nasty ass fucking fag germs to touch me!” 

Kaldur had just about enough, and faster than Dash could even react he had slammed his fist into the blond jocks stomach so hard that he bent over him, and twisted his fist for good measure. “You’ll find,” Kaldur said as he slowly pulled his fist back. “That I am much more than I seem.” He hissed. 

Danny watched in shock no one had ever stood up for him, most quelled under the threat of Dash targeting them too.

Kaldur then did something even more shocking, as he lifted Dash up by his jockstrap and tossed him out of the locker room before making his way back over to Danny. “Now, where were we?”

Letting out a mewl of Submission Danny stared up into the glowing sapphire blue eyes of Kaldur.

Smirking Kaldur’s hand came up to Danny’s chin and gripped in gently, as he smirked and brought their lips together in a kiss one he quickly dominated as he pulled Danny towards him pressing his body against his own as he let go of Danny’s hand and reached down and gripped his ass.

Moaning Danny ground his crotch against Kaldur starting to leak as he melted into the kiss.

Hands grabbed at Danny’s jock and he easily hooked his thumbs under the waistband and began to pull them down and soon off of Danny tossing them to the side with ease as he pulled back to get a better look at Danny. “Well now, this is a surprise.” Kaldur hummed as he was looking right at Danny’s crotch, but instead of seeing a cock and balls what he found in their place was a dripping wet cunt. “Now isn’t this cute.” 

Blushing Danny reached up and covered his face in shame.

Kaldur moved his hands to the side and smiled at him. “Now why would you cover such a beautiful face?” Smirked Kaldur as he licked his lips trailing his hand down towards Danny’s cunt as he pushed not one but two fingers inside of him moving around inside of Danny sending signal flares up along his skin. “And you feel so wet, are you that excited Danny? Are you getting all so wet just before me?”

“Ah,” Danny moaned closing his eyes and thrusting his chest out as the fingers filled his virgin hole.

“You are aren’t you?” Kaldur hummed as he started prodding deeper whirling his fingers around inside of him. “You’re getting all wet just from me fingering you right here in front of everyone.” Purred Kaldur as he pushed another finger inside of him. “So wet, so lewd, so naughty of you.” He smirked. “My naughty little beauty~”

Panting Danny clenched down more slick leaking from his cunt as Kaldur finger fucked him and stretched him, his mind blocking out everyone else.

Kaldur smirked as continued to finger Danny’s cunt, swirling them around and pumping them in and out as he watched Danny start whimpering and moaning and shaking as he clung to him to keep himself from falling over. “But my fingers aren’t enough are then? You want something more, something thicker, something bigger don't you?” He growled as his free hand pulled back a thunderous smack echoed through the room as Kaldur smacked his ass, ramming his fingers deeper into his cunt. 

Unable to hold back Danny howled as his pussy clenched and gushed around the trio of fingers deep in it.

Pulling his fingers from Danny’s cunt, he brought them up to his mouth and he licked them completely clean. “Fuck! You taste absolutely perfect Danny, so sweet, and tasty, but what do I expect from such a sweet unsullied cunt like yours.” He kissed him again. “You want my dick, don't you? go on and say it~”

“Please, Give it to me,” Danny said squirming rubbing his legs together.

Kaldur smiled as he reached down and grabbed his jock and then slowly pulled it down. He smiled as he heard Danny gasp as he saw that Kaldur had not one, but two count them two 15 inches long 5 inch thick dicks with low-hanging 5-inch thick balls. “You want these right? You want these inside of your cunt?” He asked as he slapped his cocks against Danny’s stomach.

Danny stared in shock his cunt twitching as his jaw went slack in disbelief.

“Surprised aren’t you? You could say I’m a bit special.” Kaldur smiled as he grabbed both his cocks and started pumping them. “What? Don't tell me you’re getting cold feet and don't want these inside of you~” he smirked as he gripped Danny by his hips. “Let me make the choice for you.” He said as he lined up his cock with Danny’s cunt and shoved both of them inside of him with a single thrust not stopping till all 15-inches were buried inside of his cunt.

Letting out a silent scream Danny’s legs gave way forcing the cock even deeper as his entire body weight sunk down the shaft.

Moans mixed with grunts and growls, and whimpers all of them merging into a symphony of pure ecstasy as Danny’s back arched. Kaldur’s hands caressed his sides as he smiled at him. “Now, that feels better.” His tongue swiped across his lips. “Now it's time I claim what is mine.” Without a moment of hesitation Kaldur’s arms were wrapped around his back, lifting him up only to slam him back down on the twin cocks. 

Danny’s head fell back as his eyes rolled back from the pleasure his cunt pulsing as it squirted in his orgasm.

Danny’s cries of pleasure were music to Kaldur as he lifted him up and down on his cocks again and again manhandling him into riding his cock however he pleased. With each thrust a growl came from Kaldur that had Danny melting against him, each time the massive cocks were shoved into his cunt, his inner walls would tighten back around them granting Kaldur increasing pleasure. Tears spilt over Danny’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kaldur’s neck, mouth parted in a permanent cry of pleasure. 

Kaldur groaned as he flipped Danny onto his back on the bench, not interrupting his thrusting for even for a second. He pulled Danny’s legs apart, towering over him until he was putting his entire weight into his thrust balls slapping against Danny’s cunt with almost bruising force. Danny’s tongue dangled out his mouth with saliva plastering his chin as he was fucked senseless. Kaldur growled as he let a roar tear through the locker room as he jammed his cocks into Danny’s cunt and it wasn’t before long that he came and came hard as thick twin burst of spunk erupted into Danny’s body in a power double streams of Kaldur’s thick seed his balls pulsing against Danny’s cunt as he smirked watching as the sheer amount of seed caused Danny’s stomach to slowly expand and grow bigger and bigger from how much was being pumped into him. 


	2. Seal leaks

Jiraiya knew something was wrong, he should have been paying attention more. Arriving in a small town, Naruto had been itching at his head, along with his ass saying that he’d been feeling funny since this morning. Jiraiya had played it off as the boy merely trying to get him to stop chatting with girls-who were actually apart of his spy net- and back to training. He had told him to just go back to the hotel room and rest and he’d check up on him when he got back.

Now he was rushing through the halls to get to their room,the reason being that he had felt an influx of Naruto’s Chakra as well as a surge of the Nine tails own and he knew something was wrong. “Naruto?” He said upon getting to the door. It was dead silent. “Naruto? Naruto open this door.” Another beat of silence. “Damnit.” He cursed and kicked the door open and jumped in expecting to see Naruto covered in the fox’s chakra and ready to attack...what he got was something different. 

For it was Naruto, but he wasn’t covered in the fox's Chakra. Naruto had changed, no longer was he the same boy he was before, for one his figure had changed completely. He now had a curvy athletic figure with smooth arms, strong legs, wide hips, seeing as the boy was naked let Jiraiya see the boy’s ass was rounder, more fuller, more bubble like heart shaped and had a nice jiggle to it, above that ass-that sweet sweet ass-were not one but four long blonde fox tails each one tipped with pure white fur, as atop his head a pair of fox ears the same color as his tails. “N-Naruto?!” 

Blushing the tails curled around the nude body blocking it from sight as Naruto glared at Jiraiya, and let out a small growl his ears lowering towards his skull.

Gulping and lifting his hands up showing he meant no harm, Jiraiya slowly approached him. “Easy Naruto.” He said slowly. “It’s me, Jiraiya, ya know Pervy Sage? Your teacher.” He said hoping to reach the blond haired boy. 

  
Staying still Naruto watched warily as Jiraiya approached but made no moves to attack or run.

Getting closer to him, Jiraiya got to his knees and offered his hand to the boy knowing a few tricks about wild animals that he hoped would work. “See, I don't mean you harm.” He smiled. “I just need to check your seal.”

Sniffing the air Naruto’s blush returned as his tails moved from his body showing his hard leaking cock of about 6 inches and presenting his tight pink hole as his legs spread, his nose having caught the scent of Jiraiya’s own arousal.

Jiraiya gulped, as he saw the boys eyes go to his crotch. He wouldn’t admit it, but writing his usual smut wasn’t his main focus, as while women were good, it was guys, teens, men, and even the few younger that caught his attention. And Naruto being the fine little treat he was, had caught his attention, and the added features and new body weren’t helping. “Come on…. Why don't you come closer?” He asked licking his lips. “I won’t bite ... _ unless you want me to. _ ” he added mentally. 

A mewl and Naruto spread his legs further making it clear he was submitting to the more dominant male his hole twitching and new body releasing pheromones to entice Jiraiya even more.

Jiraiya’s nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply and he caught a whiff of the pheromones, his pupils dilated as a growl left his throat. As he decided to get closer, as he did, he slowly stripped out of his clothes suddenly finding them extremely hot and constricting. Letting them fall onto the ground Jiraiya showed off his body as the years of training, and fighting had done him some good. Jiraiya had large tough shoulders, to his beefy arms, to his thick muscular legs, to his large swollen pecs with dark tan nipples, a nice firm round ass, thick rock solid 6-pack abs, and lastly it was what was between his legs that was a shocker as his cock, as unlike the rest of him the skin was darker, and it was large, as in thick. His cock was currently erect and was standing at least 14-inches long and at least 10-inches thick with balls that matched.

Letting out a low moan Naruto laid back fully exposing his body and relaxing letting his body be at the mercy of Jiraiya’s approach.

Like a beast stalking his prey, Jiraiya approached Naruto as he got closer he got on to his knees and then on all fours as he had the blond at his mercy, following his nose to the source of the scent he found it coming directly from Naruto’s pink puckered hole and without any moment of hesitation he dove right in between his cheeks tongue attacking his hole with rabbid hunger. 

Naruto moaned his hands going to the long mane of silver hair as he bucked against the tongue teasing his tender sensitive virgin hole.

Jiraiya hummed as he hungrily ate Naruto out, his tongue swirling around inside of his hole as he sent Chakra to his tongue and it grew longer and thicker as well stretching pushing further into the boys hole. He hummed as he could taste only Naruto, and when his tongue found that special spot it attacked with a vengeance.

Panting Naruto felt his cock pulse and twitch with each strike to his prostate egging him closer and closer to the edge.

Right before he could cum, Jiraiya pulled his tongue out of his ass slowly at first until he pulled his face away showing that his tongue had indeed stretched out far longer than a human tongue and he let it trail across the boys hole making it shine with his spit. 

Naruto stared up into Jiraiya’s eyes his chest heaving with each pant as his hole twitched in time with his heartbeat.

Jiraiya’s cock was pulsing, begging to be inside of the boy’s tight heat and he couldn’t wait any longer as he placed his hands on Naruto’s hips, lining himself up and thrusted right into Naruto’s ass sheathing all 14-inches of his cock deep inside of him in a single go, ball pressed tightly against his ass. 

Howling in pleasure Naruto felt his cock jump before it shot a thick load of cum all the way up Jiraiya’s body even coating the massive pillow like pecs in cum.

Jiraiya groaned as he felt the blond’s load cover his body, as he leaned over Naruto and started rutting into his ass, balls slapping roughly against his bare ass with each thrust as he drove his cock into the blondes tight, warm, wet, ass, groaning he reached down and lifted Naruto close to his chest as he started slamming him up and down on his cock.

Latching onto the dark nipple Naruto started sucking while clenching down with each thrust.

Jiraiya’s hips bucked as he felt Naruto latch onto his nipple, making him groan as from said nipple a stream of creamy milk sprayed into the blonds milk and he started sucking it down hungrily. This only turned Jiraiya on more, as he bounced Naruto up and down on his cock, enjoying the sensation of having the ass around his cock and the mouth sucking on his nippple, moans, grunts, and groans mixing into a sound of pure lust. His cock throbbed and twitched inside of him, before he fully sheathed himself inside of Naruto and with a groan he came and came hard, a powerful stream of cum erupting inside of the blond and flooding his hoe to the brim.

Jiraiya fell back with Naruto laying on his chest, mouth still attached to his nipple, softly suckling on it and still drinking down the Toad Sages milk as Jiraiya groaned, arms wrapping around the blonds waist to hold him close as he simply let the two of them bask in the after glow of their fuck.


	3. Nightly Prowl

It was supposed to be a simple mission, from what M.O.M had told them the workers from a Land Developers had started to vanish. At first it had been nothing, but then they had ended up vanishing more and more, pretty soon they had learned that they had lost more than they had thought and thus that was why they were there. Martin Mystery, his sister Diana, and their Caveman of a friend Java. Arriving at the site they had confronted the man in charge, questioning him as well as any of the remaining workers. While on the job, they had found a few clues that had began to piece together the mystery, but had also caused some confusion. 

Martin believed that it was some sort of interdimensional monster, or some sort of long dead monster here to take the workers to be there slaves and to build them a gateway to their world. Diana had denied it, and Java simply laughed it off as another one of Martin’s usual jokes. Finally, they decided to split up and go searching for Martin he decided to go off into the forest and search for clues, where as Diana and Java stuck close to the town and searched the town and the building site. 

Of course, Martin didn’t know that currently the forest was the hunting ground for the creature that was currently causing all the comotion. And right now, the beast was stalking the forest in search of something, something that it needed so badly. The beast continued on its hunt, in search for the one thing that would truly put it at ease. Thus when it felt something in its forest it began the hunt for whatever had decided to enter his forest. 

Wandering through the woods, Martin was unaware he was being stalked by the very creature he was hunting for. Pushing through the underbrush of the ancient forest Martin had to admit this place would be amazing for a movie.

The creature had finally come to where the source of the scent was, and quickly hid itself within the shadows. Searching the area, it spotted Martin walking and its eyes gleamed in the light of the moon. The boy was perfect, in every sense of the word he was just what it had been searching for all this time. Growling lowly in its throat, the beast continued to stalk him through the darkness slowly approaching Martin.

Spotting something on the ground Martin bent over raising his shapely ass into the air ass he examined the track left in the dirt.

That was all the creature could take, seeing the round shapely ass in the air was the straw that broke the camel’s back. With a growl, it pounced leaping from the shadows and through the air showing that it was none other than a snarling growling werewolf, the beast tackled Martin sending them both to the ground as in the tussle the beast’s claws had managed to rip apart Martin’s clothes and tore the U-watch from his wrist. 

Yelping Martin tried to get free but found the beast growling in his ear. Freezing Martin whimpered when the wolf forced him further down and covered his exposed body with it’s own.

The wolf looked down at Martin, looking at him with a strange gleam in his eyes, leaning down it moved its tongue along his cheek and down along his neck trailing down to his chest and moved all over his chest teasingly licking his nipples, swirling them around the buds getting them all nice and wet. Licking down further and swirling his stomach towards his cock and balls.

Biting his lip Martin tried his best to stay quite as his body was licked and his cock hardened leaking pre from the tip.

The wolf leaned down and gently licked along Martin’s tender’s balls, he swiped them along his sack swirling them around as it trailed its tongue up along the shaft and over the top licking the pre right off. Growling in pleasure, the wolf moved down to his balls and took them into his mouth.

“Ahhhhhh” Moaned Martin as his heavy balls were sucked on by the wolf.

The wolf removed his mouth from Martin’s balls, licking it's fangs as it began licking all over Martin’s swollen length, swiping it's tongue across the shaft and over the head. The long slobbery tongue went up and down, and all around going down to the base and then up to the tip cleaning away the pre that was oozing from the slit. Then without warning, the wolf took the entire thing into his mouth and started sucking bobbing its head up and down and letting its teeth scrape over his cock.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! MMMMMMMMM!” Martin said through endless moans and gasps, his entire body was singing in pleasure and joy, his head thrown back as his body withered in rapture. “Ah! Ah! W-Wait! F-fuck a-as c-cool as this is! I-I’m gonna! Gonna! Aaaaah!” Martin screamed in ecstasy as he came hard shooting his load of cum right the wolf's mouth, when the wolf pulled back he was still shooting pelting his stomach, chest and even his face in his own cum. 

Pulling back, the wolf licked its muzzle and it knew that it had to have Martin right here and now. He flipped him over, on to his hands and knees forcing Martin’s ass up into the air. Moving his face towards Martin’s ass he pushed his face between his cheeks and plunged his tongue into his hole making Martin arch his back in rapture, his head tilted back howling much like the beast that was eating him out with gusto. The tongue ravaged his ass, wiggling, rubbing and thrusting into his hole with reckless abandon as it plunged it in and out. 

Pulling back from the soaked hole the wolf growled as he climbed onto Martin’s back lining his red rocket up with the gaping hole and slamming in with all the strength he could muster.

For Martin breathing was hardly a thought in his mind, his hands clawed at the ground leaving trails in the earth, eyes rolling up into the back of his head as he didn’t feel any pain. No what he felt was mind blowing pleasure, as if every nerve in his body was replaced with pure ecstasy and then ignited with a flame of pure rapture. The wolf was putting all of its weight into his thrust, slamming into his ass with brutal force, drowning his body in an endless sense of pure pleasure brought on my the massive cock fucking his ass.

Pounding away the wolf growled as he continued to fuck the tight hole not caring for Martin’s pleasure as he used him to get off.

Martin felt like the entire world was shaking, the heavy grunts from above him, the constant strike of the enormous balls against his bare ass, and last but not least the unimaginable pleasure coursing through his body from his core and going throughout all of him. His mind had long since snapped, and feeling the knot of the wolfs cock slapping against his ass only one thing and one thing came to mind from hours of watching monster themed porn on his computer. “Breed me!” Martin’s walls clamped down on the canine cock. “Breed me! Breed me! Please! Fuck knot me and breed me!”

Growling the wolf sunk his teeth into Martin’s right shoulder as he slammed his Knot deep in the now willing hole.

Martin screamed arching his back, his hole clamping down on the knot in his ass. His toes curled, and his entire body sung in joy, he didn’t care about the wolf biting his neck, he didn’t care about the fact he knew for a fact he was gonna be a werewolf himself, all he cared about was the sensation of the knot that was expanding inside of his ass stretching his walls even further with each thrust of the wolf’s cock. “S-So close! So close!” 

Slamming in as deep as he could the wolf howled at the moon his cock shooting his load deep in his new bitch.

Heat eclipsed his body, his blood was boiling in his veins as he withered and moaned as the flood of cum was dumped into him, his body having been altered by the werewolf’s bite slowly changing his entire structure, as load after load of cum was dumped into his newly formed fertile body which took the wolfs seed in hungrily with the-unknown to Martin-promise of granting the wolf a child. If Martin was in the right mind, he would have been concerned with how much seed was dumped into him, his stomach expanding to the point it was deforming growing bigger and bigger until he looked nine months pregnant, and not only that but his body shifted as well his clothes ripping off his body as he grew long golden fur along his body, a pair of wolf ears appearing on his head as his face shifted into a more wolfish look, until laying under the werewolf was a newly fucked, and knocked up golden fur covered wolf. 


	4. Fun In Detention

Danny sighed as he sat in Detention for Dash picking on him again, he hated that the blonde could do whatever he wanted because he was the star quarterback. For a few moments Danny entertained the thought of possessing Dash and making him lose a game to see how he liked being on the bottom of the social pyramid, but one thing stopped him.

So lost in his thought, he was barely able to pay attention when he suddenly felt his phone vibrating, looking around and seeing no teacher was around-Lancer never actually stuck around for Detention it was a common fact he’d spend three minutes giving them a lecture then he’d simply walked out the room leaving the student in the classroom, while from time to time coming back to see if they were still around. Opening his phone up, he saw it was a text from the one person that made dealing with dash easy his boyfriend Kwan.

“ _ Hey babe, what’s up? Still in detention?” _

_ “Yeah, Hate Dash so Much, WYD?” _

_ “Not much, we just finished practice and they all left I’m by myself.” _

Danny blushed as he felt his cock harden in his pants at the thought of his boyfriend alone in the locker room most likely naked and sweaty.

“ _ You’re think about me aren’t cha~”  _ Kwan always had some sixth sense to know when Danny was thinking about him. “ _ You picturing me all naked and sweaty~ X3” _

_ “Yes” _

Kwan didn’t respond for a few minutes, making Danny wonder if someone had come in on him while he was sending a text. Then he saw that Kwan was typing, and then he got a message. 

“ _ Hey babe, come to the locker room after or even during detention ;) I’ve got a little surprise for you. Oh! And here’s a little picture for you.” _

Right after the message appeared a picture popped up, and Danny was suddenly glad he was alone in the room. The picture was none other than Kwan, naked as the day he was born. His dark tan skin glistening and slick with sweat droplets dripping down the thick muscular form with wide shoulders with the biggest set of pecs amongst the boys at Amity Park with large brown nipples, a set of 6-pack abs on his thicker waist, beefy legs and a plumper ass than Dash, and a 16-inch long 6 inch thick cock with 6 inch thick balls. He has a head of short black hair and green eyes and sports a black peace-sign tattoo over his left pec.

Danny quickly raised his hand making an excuse about needing to go to the bathroom as he rushed out of the room towards the Locker room his cock rock hard.

Arriving in the Locker Room Danny walked in his hard cock tenting his pants as he looked for Kwan.

Walking in further, he didn’t seem him around anywhere had he been paying attention he would have noticed someone coming up behind him and then a pair of muscular arms wrapping around his waist pulling him against a chest a pair of pecs pressing against the back of his head. “Well well~ seems someone decided to come after all.”

Moaning Danny pushed his ass back as he breathed in the musk of his boyfriend, and felt his hard cock rub against his jean covered ass.

Kwan purred, nuzzling Danny’s dark locks as his hands wandered along his body, groping his crotch with one hand the other teasing his nipples through his clothes. “Let’s get you out of these~” With ease, Kwan stripped Danny right out of his clothes and licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend’s nude form.

Danny blushed as he turned and kissed Kwan their bodies pressing together Danny’s own 8-inch cock rubbing against the monster cock his boyfriend possessed.

Hungrily kissing his boyfriend, Kwan quickly dominated the kiss as he let his tongue snake into his mouth scoping it out and swirling around mapping out Danny’s mouth as he soon had Danny pressed against the lockers, lifting him up off the ground and having his legs wrapped around his waist as he let their cocks grind against one another. 

Moaning Danny felt his hole twitch as he humped Kwan, shifting his hips so the massive cock would rub between his ass cheeks.

Kawn’s pre slick cock rubbed and pressed against Danny’s twitching hole, his own cock throbbing with need, a need to be inside of his boyfriend’s ass. Reaching down, he grasped Danny's ass cheeks and pulled them apart and angled himself so the head of his cock pressed right against the puckered entrance then with a single thrust he plunged his cock into Danny’s hole in a single thrust.

Screaming out in pleasure Danny threw his head back his hole clenching down like a vice on the massive cock filling him and leaving him a panting mess with so little effort. 

Grunting and gritting his teeth, Kwan pulled his cock from the hole and then with one thrust started plunging into his ass grasping Danny’s hips as he plunged him down on his massive cock. Danny’s piercing cry echoed along with Kawn’s pleasure-filled growls bouncing off the walls and mixing into a symphony of sexual music. 

Danny’s entire body spasmed as he squeezed and clenched Kwan’s cock his eyes clothes as Kwan lifted him up and down on his cock again and again. It had been far too long since they had fucked, having to go between school and keeping Dash off their tail, not to mention Danny’s friends so the times they could fuck were oh so wonderful. 

Grunts grew louder, moans grew as well as Danny wrapped his arms around Kwan’s neck, mouth parted in a permanent cry of pleasure. Then finally, the two came and came hard, Danny with a scream of pleasure, shooting his load of thick seed all over himself and Kwan, covering Kwan’s chest and his pecs in his seed as well as his own chest and face. Kwan’s cock throbbing as he plunged his cock in, balls pulsing against Danny’s ass as they pushed out load after load of Kwan’s thick seed, wave after wave of heat crashing over Danny’s body with each surge of cum that Kwan dumped into him.

Sweat mixed with sweat moans meet growls, as the two of them relaxed on a bench Danny still impaled on Danny’s cock as Kwan held him close. “N-Next time.” Kawn panted kissing him. “We’re going this in the classroom, Lancer be damned.” 


	5. the Stripper Specialist

“Ok Folks lets give it up for our Knight in Shining Armor as he takes the stage for his Performance,” The voice came over the microphone as a spotlight focused on the male standing on stage.

The only male on stage stood under the single spotlight, he  has short spiked magenta colored hair and violet eyes. He had a strong muscular figure with nicely-sized biceps, large pecs, 6-pack abs, his outfit consists of skin tight dark purple that hugged his body like a second skin outlining every single inch of his body and showing off his more prominent features such as his bulge of his crotch and his round, firm, heart shaped ass. His face set in a pouting sort of smile, that just seemed to make him look more appealing. 

He slowly strutted across the stage, moving his hips to the beat of the music as he approached the pole shooting a small wink at the guys at the front of the stage  as he gripped the pole with both hands and wrapped both legs around it and hoisted his entire body off the floor pressed completely against the pole sliding down he turned over completely and dangled over the males who were eyeing him.

**~Play Lil’ Troy-Wanna Be a Baller~**

Moving to the beat Riven started swaying in the air holding his body up with just his thighs around the pole as his hair swayed side to side, each movement showing off the muscles in his body.

_ Wanna be a baller, shot caller _

_ Twenty-inch blades on the Impala _

_ Call her, gettin' laid tonight _

_ Swisha rolled tight, _ [ _got sprayed by Ike_](https://genius.com/Lil-troy-wanna-be-a-baller-lyrics#note-124200)

_ I hit the highway, making money the fly way _

_ But there's got to be a better way! _

_ A better way, better way, yeah _

As he danced, the males in the club were all drawn to the magenta haired boy. Unable to take their eyes off him as hoots and howls if joy came from the crowd as they watched Riven wanting to see him do so much more. 

_ I'm a -- baller, I'm a twenty-inch crawler _

_ Blades on Impala, diamond rottweiller _

[ _ I-10 hauler _ ](https://genius.com/Lil-troy-wanna-be-a-baller-lyrics#note-110525) _ , not a leader not a follower _

_ Break these boys off I'mma twenty inch crawler _

[ _ Bust a left, a right, _ ](https://genius.com/Lil-troy-wanna-be-a-baller-lyrics#note-2411622) _ I'm outta sight I'm throwed _

_ I'm bouncin off the road I’m in a mode n fo dem throw dem _

_ Take it to 'em -- hop out my big body foreign _

_ Chain with the charm can't forget _ [ _Moet_](https://genius.com/Lil-troy-wanna-be-a-baller-lyrics#note-106488) _ along _

Sliding his shirt off Riven revealed his toned chest, dark nipples and tight abs as he did a handstand moving away from the pole a thin sheen of sweat on his body.

The crowd cheered even louder, their cries near deafening as they watched Riven expose his upper body and they watched as with each moment he made his muscles would flex and twitch. The sweat that dripped down his body glistening in the light twinkling and shining and this only seemed to drive them even more wilder as they watched him flip into a handstand and they got a clear view of his toned back and his heart shaped ass.

_ I'm hot, find me lookin good, diamonds against my wood _

_ Man it's understood -- got money in my hood _

_ I'm pushing big body can't stop me _

_ For the nine-eight got to sell a million copy _

_ I'mma crawl slow puffin on the Optimo hit the sto' _

_ I'mma go real slow -- puffin indo out the do' _

_ I'mma lit the stash green, man I'm lookin clean _

_ Want remote control screens and nice byzantines _

Teasing Riven started lowering his pants showing the flesh of his ass to the audience as he moved not fully removing but loosening his pants.

The crowd was practically begging him to lose his pants, he had only lowered it enough for them to get a peek at the top part of his ass. Men all around the club were groaning at the thought of being able to catch a look at the ass of one of the best boys that the club had to offer. Their cries and pleads grew louder and louder as the boy only seemed more focused on being a little cock tease.

_ Wanna be a baller, shot caller _

_ Twenty-inch blades on the Impala _

_ Call her, gettin' laid tonight _

_ Swisha rolled tight, _ [ _got sprayed by Ike_](https://genius.com/Lil-troy-wanna-be-a-baller-lyrics#note-124200)

_ I hit the highway, making money the fly way _

_ But there's got to be a better way! _

_ A better way, better way, yeah _

With a flash of light the stage went dark and in the next moment it came back on with Riven on the pole naked as the day he was born his heavy 9 inch cock rubbing against the pole as he went through the routine.

Seats were thrown to the floor, and the men nearly came into their pants. Groans of pleasure and even some of barely restrained lust, a few guys even had to rush to the bathroom to try and relieve themselves of the raging erections that they were suffering from as many didn’t want to suffer from a severe case of blue balls.

_ Big ballin, smashin, makin my ends _

_ Smokin big killa gettin high in the Benz _

_ Big ballin, smashin, makin my ends _

_ Smokin big killa gettin high in the Benz _

_ In the wind smoke goes as I crawl down on Vogues _

_ Twenty Lorenzo, smoke all up in my nose _

_ Yo' eyes, get froze, as you see my low _

_ Candy-red, two-do', let my top down slow _

_ Hittin, my remote, sittin, in my shit _

_ Presidential V-12 _ _ with that AMG kit _

_ It don't quit, as I get high _

Teasing the crowd Riven leaned back so he was hanging from the pole by his legs his cock laying on his stomach upside down before he slowly started stroking himself.

“Riven! Riven! Riven! Riven!” The crowd cheered his name like a mantra, their cries piercing the air and echoing off the walls. They were in love with him, and how could they not be with seeing him in nothing but his birthday suit was a serious turn on.

_ From K.C. to H-Town, connectin SouthSide _

_ Now we worldwide, watch me highside _

_ Fat Pat blowin' killa, can't be denied _

_ 187 thugs, oh yeah we got love _

_ Blowing sticky green with Flo, Brew and that Bub _

With a moan Riven aimed his cock at his face and let loose a load of thick hot cum that splashed over his face.

That did it, guys all over the club groaned and fell to their knees as they all came either from jerking off through their pants, or came hands free soaking their pants with their cum as they saw Riven’s hot sticky cum splash all over his face many of them imaging it being their cum covering Riven’s face.


	6. Sora's Ruff Morning (WARNING BESTIALITY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being woken up by Pluto wasn't something Sora was expecting nor was he expecting to wake up the dogs dick right in front of his face.

Suffice to say Sora was not having the best night ever, sure the day itself had turned out alright with himself, Riku, and Kairi all hanging out on the island, him battling against Tidus, Waka, and Selphie as well as fighting against Riku and even managing to beat him in the race to name the boat-Excalibur was still a good name for it-and then things had went south. First those strange black creatures had appeared in the near thousands, sure he had tried to fight off against them and while he was a decent fighter his weapon of choice a wooden sword had no effect on the creatures so all he could do was run through them and try to find Riku and Kairi. He had found Riku first, and yet he was acting so strange, Sora had known him all his life and yet he wasn’t acting like himself he kept on talking about some sort of door and that they would finally be able to leave the island. Then that portal opened up under Riku and even as he tried to get to him he was unable to save him and was swallowed into the darkness. 

Or so he had thought, as with a blast of bright light he was back on the island but he was holding on to some sort of weapon, a Keyblade. With it he was able to battle against the creatures and soon managed to find Kairi ...only she was acting strange, her eyes were empty and she only managed to say his name before they were blown out of the cave and he fought against one of those creatures only it was massive. After fighting it and managing to beat it, he was sucked into the hole into the sky and he blacked out. 

**~Scene Break~**

Sora was drifting in and out of awareness, he was barely able to focus on what was going on around him, the darkness around him was simply too much for him to fight, on top of the exhaustion he was feeling was only making it worse. Though, he didn’t have to wait long for something to wake him up as he felt something rough, wet, and thick rubbing right against his face smearing something right against it. He groaned, as whatever was currently dripping from his face was not water as it felt too...slimy? Goopy? Whatever it was, Sora knew it was not water. As such, he forced his eyes open and his blue eyes widened as he couldn’t believe what was rubbing against his face. 

For one thing, he was looking at a stomach:a fur covered stomach that belonged to none other than the dog that was currently leaning over his face panting holty as that something that was rubbing against his face was none other than the dog’s dick. The dog’s cock was bright cherry red, bloated out thicker in the middle, the lumpy base pushing out through the sheath with a squelch and a splatter of sloppy thick goopy canine pre across Sora’s face. The dog’s cock was big, very big even with the base, the knot being soft, it was easily as big as Sora’s fist and the fur covered sack was as big as Sora and Riku’s fists combined. 

Pluto let out a pleased growl as he rubbed his slimy cock across the face below him.

Sora couldn’t help but gape in shock, he had thought that whatever was brushing against his face would be a tongue or something, he never imagine that it would be a dogs dick, and as he was about to protest he could only gasp when some of the thick blobs of the sloppy goop like pre splattered across his open mouth and caught in his tongue. He automatically swallowed, and the moment he did he felt his taste buds sing in pleasure, the taste ….the taste was like something he couldn’t believe as it was rich, tangy and almost sweet but not overly sweet but just right in the middle. He should have been disgusted, he should have been repulsed and yet he found that he couldn’t be, the taste of the dog’s pre lingering on his tongue. 

Humping Pluto howled in pleasure, his cock rubbing on Sora’s face and coating it and his lips in slimy pre.

His tongue darted out of his mouth, dragging along his lips and licked them cleaned of the thick, rank, tangy, rich doggy pre. His entire body quivered, as he slowly found his mouth opening more letting another spurt of pre shoot into his open mouth, that hit the roof of his mouth and splattered all over dribbling across his teeth and pooling under his tongue letting him swirl it around before swallowing it more, the more he tasted, the more he found himself craving more and more of Pluto’s pre finding the taste was growing on him-or he was slowly growing addicted to it. 

Swallowing yet another mouthful, Sora found himself pushing his lips against the tip slowly letting his lips come apart and let the cock into his warm oral hole, the sudden change in feelings had Pluto howling and letting out a surprised yip, his cock spasming hard and spraying yet another load of the thick, rick and tangy pre into Sora’s mouth. 

Slowly Pluto started thrusting into Sora’s mouth drool and slobber leaking from his panting mouth, as slowly the knot at the base of his cock started to swell, forcing its way into Sora’s tight mouth stretching the boy's lips out and forcing the cock down his throat.

Then that’s when it happened, as Pluto felt heat burst from the base of his spine, his knot pulsing and beating like a second heart. He howled, letting out a near feral sounding cry as he only knew he was cumming when his ears heard the sound of Sora moaning below him as the first rope of cum that gushed from his cock shot right down Sora’s throat and into his stomach, his entire body ached as hot ropes of thick doggy cum splattered across Sora’s throat and shot right down into his stomach filling it with the warmth that came from the dog’s cum, all while Sora himself experienced a completely hands free climax for the first time in his life, leaving him feeling like sparks were going off behind his eyes as his entire body ached and sang in pleasure while the crotch of his pants got soaked in his own seed slowly staining his boxers with his own seed. 


	7. A Wish Gone Wrong? (Martin Mystery- Martin/Mob)(CuntBoy Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin couldn't believe it, he was now going to get the wish he wanted to be a strong manly stud that all the ladies couldn't resist, but the wish is reversed and instead he becomes a cute twink femboy who all the boy's can't resist and want a piece of him.

“I will never wish anything from you!” Snapped The Prince of Brunel, as he glared into the beady red eyes of the accursed Djinn that had been nothing but trouble. Every since his great many times over grandfather found the Djinn and it had haunted his family ever since then, causing nothing but trouble, and now that it had been unearthed once more it was seeking revenge against him due to what his ancestors had done to the vile creature and locked it away in the skull. “You are a vile evil creature! I will never wish anything from you! You can’t make me!” 

The Djinn crackled like some sort of Hag, those beady red eyes gleaming as it floated over to the Prince hovering over him and nearly towering over him due to its size increasing to strike fear into the Prince’s heart-something it was doing with ease with its appearance alone. “I don't need you to say your wish.” Purred the Djinn, causing terror to strike the Prince's heart as those red eyes glowed almost as if they were peering into his soul. “I can sense it.” From the Djinn’s palm a burst of gastly, glowing green smoke shot up from her palm and into the Prince's nose causing him to let out a small gasp, as the Djinn’s vile and cursed power slowly took over his body his eyes glazing over as he felt as if he was lost in some sort of fog. 

“No! Don't tell her!” Cried out Diana, as they went to try and stop the Djinn only to be rebuffed by a wave of her hand and knocked to the ground. 

“I-I wish I could be more like my ancestors.” The Prince said, and the Djinn crackled her eyes glowing as Team Mystery could only watch in horror as the Prince’s body slowly changed right before them skin changing to look much like fabric and before they knew it his entire body was nothing more than a mass of fabric in human shape that soon fell to the ground and soon it started sewing itself into the carpet where the images of his ancestors were only instead of smiling or looking strong and confident the Prince looked more terrified and horrified as he did when he made his wish. 

“Behold the royal family of Brunel! Now he is just like them! Kekekekeke!” Crackled the Djinn as she moved from the image of the prince towards her next target and that target was none other than Martin himself. Despite what many would think, Djinn were smarter than they look and far more wiser than many gave them credit for. She could sense that despite the fact that Martin had a wish in him he would do what he could to save his friends as such she knew she had to take him out first. “Now, what about you my dear?” She purred her mist like body coiling around him and blocking him from his friends from getting to him. “What is your wish?” She let her smoke shoot into his nose and soon she knew she had him when she felt her magic taking effect. 

Martin’s eyes glazed over and in his mind he saw himself as an alpha stud, with pecs the size of his head, washboard abs, and a cock that would make any woman drool, but also a musk that would make him completely irresistible to women.“I wish I was the most Irresistible person,” Martin said in a robotic tone, not able to specify for women or anything and as the green smoke rolled over his form the changes started.

The mist swirled around as the Djinn crackled and laughed, slowly Martin’s clothes began to dissolve and fade away exposing the male’s toned and muscular body, and whereas Martin may have thought he was going to become manly that was far from the truth as the Djinn’s magic was making him into the complete opposite of what he wanted, Martin soon began to shrink slowly getting shorter and shorter until he was standing at least 5’ tall. Another thing that had changed was that his muscular body had changed as well, his muscles shrinking and slowly vanishing and he was soon standing with a slim body and peachy skin. He has a chest that is a bit broad with dusty pink nipples the size of dimes and slim arms and waist, but counters that with a fat bubble butt that jiggles with every movement though the most surprising thing was that while he looked almost completely effeminate the one thing that was most shocking was that in place of his cock and balls there between his was a tight little pussy. 

“And now, to complete your wish!” She crackled raising her hand up pressing her thumb and middle finger and the green smoke wrapped around his body and to Java and Diana’s shock Martin soon vanished to places unknown. 

**~Scene Break~**

Yelping Martin found himself landing on something strong but not too hard looking up he found him sitting on a handsome Brunette male’s Lap, still naked as he could be.

Said Brunette was currently looking at the blonde haired boy? Girl? Femboi that had suddenly landed in his lap, his eyes wide and blinking in shock. “What the? Who a-” It was just as the teen was about to freak out that the Djinn’s magic started to take effect, looking at Martin the teen could feel nothing but pure lust towards him letting his eyes roam across his body looking at his perky nipples, his fat bubble butt that was currently placed perfectly in his lap right on top of his crotch, the ass that was currently wiggling as Martin moved to get up and leave. “Hey hey, where ya going there.” He asked, arms snarking around Martin’s small waist and holding him close. “Don't’ leave, let’s have some fun~” 

As Martin opened his mouth to say no, a brave finger from the larger males hand pushed into his new sensitive cunt making him moan and thrust onto the finger, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Holy fuck, you got the body of a twink yet you got a cunt like a bitch.” The teen smirked, the one finger swirled around inside his newly gained cunt. Steadily pumping in and out getting it all nice and slick with the natural slick that Martin’s cunt was producing-another effect of the Djinn’s magic no doubt-the teen seeing Martin respond to just a single finger brought a second finger up and pushed it in along side the first spreading the lips of his pussy apart to swirl them around and pump them in deeper. “Fuck, look at you getting all wet from just two fingers.” 

Martin was moaning his hips gyrating as his cunt milked the two fingers in it, working them over and coating them in slick.

Two finger’s soon became three, and three became four as the teen was pumping them in knuckle deep spreading them out inside of Martin getting his entire hand coated in Martin’s slick making him smirk as he pulled them back and replaced his now slick covered hand with his clean one and brought his slick dripping fingers up to Martin’s mouth and pushed them in. “Lick em clean bitch, get a taste of your own slick.” He smirked, his other hand resuming fingering Martin as unknown to either the Djinn’s magic was slowly calling other boy’s in the house to where Martin was, all of them slowly falling under the spell. 

Martin could not help but sucking on the fingers while pushing back on the male’s straining cock.

The teen chuckled as he fingered Martin’s cunt, hardly paying attention to the fact that he was suddenly lacking his clothes, as the magic had made him and everyone in the house nudists, and made them think Martin was their newest Pledge.”You know you are doing well pledge.” Smirked the member of the frat as he continued to push his four finger’s inside of Martin’s cunt deeper, wiggling them around. “But, I bet you want something more than just a pair of finger’s inside of you.” He smirked pulling his now spit covered/dripping fingers from his mouth and used his hand to give his ass a nice hard slap. “After all, with how wet you are I bet you’ve been craving this for so damn long.” 

Moaning from the smack as it forced his hips to bounce up causing the thick 12 inch cock that had been pinned by his ass to bounce forward when he fell back down it pushed on his virgin cunt only to slide up across it, not yet able to sink into it..

“See I knew you were an eager little fuck toy.” Chuckled the teen bucking his hips letting his foot long dong rub and grind against the slick lips of Martin’s cunt letting him get his cock all nice and lubed up for what was to come. As the teen continued to grind against his cunt, teasing sliding it along and applying pressure to it yet not yet completely pushing into him, the other members of the frat house soon began to fill the room all of them naked and all of them sporting hard aching cocks each one ranging from different sizes and thickness. “Look at that, all the other’s came to watch, but they are all so hard too.” Three members came forward all of their hard cocks inches away from Martin’s face. “Why don't you be a good little bitch and help them hm? Maybe if you do I’ll consider being the first one to dick you down and give you what you want~” he chuckled as he licked his lips and gave his hips a jerk causing his cock to bounce and smack against Martin’s cunt. 

Martin groaned, the smack to his cunt sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. He looked at the three hard cocks that were right in front of his face, mere inches away from him and while normally he would be trying to escape something like this, he ...he just couldn’t. For some reason, the mere sight of the cocks was enough to make him reconsider trying to escape or even getting up, not to mention an absolutely delicious scent that was coming from all of them that had him drooling. He didn’t even notice that his hands came up to grab the two cocks to his right and left sides and slowly started jerking them off, while he leaned forward not enough to pull away from the foot long shaft rubbing against his cunt, but enough to wrap his lips around the head of the thick pulsing dick before him. 

And the moment he closed his mouth around the head and he felt it resting on his tongue was the moment he felt as if he had just tasted the most delicious thing in the world, he couldn’t describe it but the taste was strong, earthly, almost spicy, he couldn’t help but start sucking a bit more wanting to taste more of the male’s cock sliding his head back and forth all while rocking back against the dick between his legs using the bounciness of his own fat bubble ass to push himself forward when he pulled back. The more he moved, the more he sucked, the more of the taste that hit him and when he pulled back to the head and came off with a loud wet “Pop!” he licked his lips instantly he moved towards the cock that was located to his right and wrapped his lips around the head of that one and got to work sucking nearly shivering when he the taste hit him, where as the first was earthly and spicy, this one was more sweet, almost like candy. 

Grunting Martin was so absorbed in blowing the three cocks he did not notice when his hips were lifted but he did notice when his cunt was filled by a hard dick with a single brutal thrust that had him screaming around the cock in his mouth.

That single brutal thrust into his cunt was enough to cause Martin to explode. Cum squirting from his cunt and coated the cock that was inside of him, the juices slowly dribbling down the hard phallus inside of him and dripping down onto the floor below him. Even then the teen didn’t wait for Martin to adjust to the size or thickness of his dick and just started pumping his hard shaft in and out of his cunt watching in amazement as Martin himself was unknowingly bouncing and rolling his hips to meet him when he pushed upwards into the warm wet cunt that was hugging his dick. His hands wrapped around Martin’s waist holding him in place and he began driving his thick cock into him letting Martin’s pussy swallow his dick with each thrust. 

So lost in the haze of lust and cocks, he was hardly paying attention when one cock would pull out of his mouth and would be replaced with another one. One after another, cock after cock was pushed into his mouth giving him a taste of each and every guy's unique flavor, and even if they didn’t cum their pre was enough to get Martin himself to cum, squirting his juices from his cunt and making a mess all over the floor. Yet even as he was enjoying himself, he was suddenly knocked out of it when a familiar cackling echoed in his ears. “ _ Enjoying yourself my dear? _ ” Crackled the voice of the Djinn from within his mind. 

Martin panicked a moment of clarity as he tried to get free to no avail as the cocks kept fucking his holes. ‘ _ Make this stop, _ ’ Martin demanded in his head only to groan as the cock hit that special spot that had him seeing stars.

The Djinn crackled and it was loud, nearly giving him a headache from how loud it was. He then got a brief flash of the Djinn’s smirking face. “ _ Oh, but I can’t, you’re little friends defeated me as such every spell I’ve cast will come undone ….save for yours that is.”  _ She crackled again. “ _ You see my dear, while all those other wishes were for something else yours was for one of pure lust! And due to you partaking in pleasures of the flesh the spell is stronger and lasts longer.” _ Martin could see her grinning visage clear in his mind. “ _ And once these foolish mortals have seeded you, you’ll never gain that which you treasured ever again! It will be gone for a thousand life times!”  _ Her crackle echoed through his head as it slowly began to fade away before it was gone showing that the Djinn was no more. 

Renewed struggles did nothing but bring the males fucking him to the edge of no return.

The movement and struggling had Martin’s cunt spasming around the thick shaft causing it to throb and twitch as the teen’s balls churned and clenched and the magic from Djinn decided it had one last act to perform as the teen sheathed himself inside of Martin’s pussy an threw his head back and let out a roar snapping his hips upwards and buried his dick into Martin right as his climax hit and the teen came and came hard a massive gushing burst of cum erupted from the teen’s cock flooding Martin’s cunt and filling it right up, with such a strong surge of cum and the sheer volume of it had Martin’s stomach quickly and steadily ballooning growing bigger and bigger with each passing moment as the thick potent batch of man seed flooded his insides pumping the boy full as it was dumped into him. 

He wasn’t alone as the other boys all came as well, geyser’s of thick hot seed burst from their dicks and either filled Martin’s mouth or soaked him from head to toe in the thick tar like seed, covering his face, chest, bloated stomach, and matting his hair with strands of thick seed staining the blonde locks white. And just as the Djinn said, the moment that Martin was seeded the wish became permanent as whatever remained of Martin’s old personality was soon gone replaced with a needy, cock crazed, cum starved bitch who gladly spread his legs for the next cock in his cunt or his ass or mouth just as long as he got fucked he was completely happy with his new life with no thoughts of ever turning back to who he once was. 


	8. Sometimes being fed up can lead to being Fed (Danny Phantom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom, Danny/Dash, Danny/Jocks, Public, gangbang

“Beware! For I am the box gho-hhhhnnnnnnk!” The sounds of what could only be someone being choked could be heard, as it was soon followed by the sounds of flesh smashing against flesh and not in the fun way. No the sound was of fist beating down on some poor unfortunate soul that was the unwilling object of someone's pent up frustration. That someone who was venting their frustration was none other than Amity Park’s own hero Danny Phantom, though given his current mood the hero wasn’t in the mood to be very “heroic” given the fact he was beating the unlife out of his most annoying enemy that being the box ghost. Now normally doing something like wasn’t out of the norm for Danny, but given the fact that something seemed to be wrong with him and given the annoyed expression on his face it was easy to tell something was bothering him as too what that was no one knew. 

**BAM**

**BAM**

**WHAM**

“Now! Stay! The! Fuck! In! The! Ghost! Zone!” Growled the hero as he was all but forcefully stuffing the box ghost into the thermos and if that was enough he was using his ectoplasm to bolster his strength charging it into his fist and then releasing it upon impact making sure that when his hits landed they  _ hurt _ and boy did they hurt. Once he was sure that he was sealed inside he slammed the lid down on the thermos and growled as he changed back to his human form. “Fucking. Finally!” He snarled glaring at the thermos where he could hear the Box Ghost as well as numerous other ghosts inside. “Oh shut up! You all had this fucking coming! So pipe down before I kick your asses into the deepest pit in the ghost zone!” 

“Uh Danny,” Tucker who was standing there watching his friend on the verge of a meltdown started slowly, almost scared to draw attention to himself.

“Danny, are you alright?” Sam asked, reaching out towards him, only to pull back when Danny spun around to face them his left eye wide with fury as the right one was twitching. 

“Alright?  _ Am I alright?! _ ” Hissed Danny, his eyes bleeding to a glowing ectoplasmic green with slight tinges of red in the mix of blue and green. “Am I alright? Of course I’m alright!” He smiled, and yet the smile almost seemed like it was unhinged. “I mean, its not like I didn’t just spend  _ ten fucking hours _ catching ghost instead of doing something so pointless and trivial like eating or sleeping. Because I am not allowed to do that right,  _ Sam _ .” He spat glaring at her and yet was still smiling. This was true, for the past ten hours Danny had been catching ghost either ones that had a grudge against him. It seemed to be an all out attack on him or just out causing chaos, and it had been like this for not just today but for the past  _ week, never _ a moment's rest and never having time for himself. 

He threw his head back and let out a laugh, it was loud, and it sounded like it was one unhinged one. “Sure I don't need to sleep, and I don't need to eat either! It's no problem at all.” He smiled before the smile died. “I mean no, it's not cool but hey! Since when did my option matter at all to anyone? Or even change anything?” 

Both Teens moved back unsure what to say as their friend melted down a glance at the clock on Tucker’s PDA revealed they had 5 minutes before Gym Class, and it was free period so that meant no teacher meaning the jocks would be in control.

“Greaaaaat! Now it's time for the  _ other _ part of my life, the one that sucks just as much if not more than my hero work!” He smiled, yet it was easy to see it was forced. He shoved the thermos into Tucker’s hands. “Do me a favor Tucker, put that somewhere it won’t fall into the wrong hands and so help me if any of those ghosts get out.” His eyes turned back into the same swirl of red, blue and green. “ _ You’re gonna have a bad time.”  _ He hissed, turning and making his way to the Locker Room an air of anger around. 

**~Scene Break~**

  
  
  


When it came to gym class, many of the students knew not to mess with the jocks. The gym was their home field-literally-and it was their kingdom and their lord/master/ruler was none other than Dash Baxter himself the star quarterback of Casper high and the undisputed King of the School/Football field/Locker Room. Dash retained his control over the jocks and the nerds with an iron fist and he made sure all and everyone knew it. Yet today seemed to be a day where everyone could sense that there was something….wrong in the air, no one was sure what it was but they knew that something was up and that it was something big was going on and whatever it was it was having an affect on the feeling in the room. That feeling came from none other than Danny himself, for some reason Danny was giving off this strange aura, this feeling of utter anger, hate, rage, and terror and it scared some of the nerds and even had some of the jocks giving Danny some strange looks. 

Some of the jocks, not including one Dash Baxter who upon seeing his usual target enter the locker room almost honed in on him like a shark that caught the scent of blood, and as much as Danny didn’t want to deal with any shit at all. “Buzz off Dash.” Danny grunted, walking right past the blonde jock as if he wasn’t there, something that had many of the nerds gasping and pressing themselves back against the locksers. “I don't have time for your shit.”

Slamming a fist into the locker next to Danny’s head, Dash glared and said “What the Fuck did you just say to me looser”, Dash’s perfect body on display save the towel wrapped around his waist that went to his knees.

Spinning around on his heel, Danny turned and glared at him. “Are you hard of hearing? Oh wait, I forgot you’re failing english so let me put this in a way you can understand.” Danny said with a smirk. “Fuck. The. Hell. Off.” He said as slow as possible, almost like he was speaking to a child. “There, that should be good enough for you to understand.”

Dash drew back before he sent a hard punch at Danny intent on teaching the nerd his proper place.

Danny simply smirked, and to everyone’s shock he merely stepped to the side completely avoiding the punch. Looking up, he saw the shock expressions of not only Dash but the others as well. “What’s the matter Dash? Are you losing your touch? Don't tell me you're getting slow.”

Dash was as stunned as the other jocks at the sight of a nerd dodging a punch this had never happened before.

Danny couldn’t stop the giggle that slipped past his lips, as he looked at the stunned expression on Dash’s face...Dash’s rather handsome face..Dash’s handsome face with a pair of lips that looked just so...kissable. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it was the lack of just about  _ anything _ , but for some reason in that moment Danny didn’t know where these thoughts came from, nor in that moment did he care as he recalled something that one of the ghost-Ember it had been ember-had told him right before he had sucked her into the thermos. ‘ _ Screw it, why the hell not.’ _ He mentally shrugged and then surged forward, surprising many when they thought he was going to attack, and yet what he did next shocked them. He kissed Dash, right on the lips.

Dash froze as soft lips covered his own and small hands moved over his muscles, caressing and feeling each muscle of his body from his massive pecs, the thick corded muscles of his neck, to his strong arms.

Danny didn’t even pull back, he smirked into the kiss, forcing his tongue right into his mouth, letting the pink muscle ravage the blonde's mouth. Running across and over his teeth, running along his tongue and his tonsils swirling around his mouth mapping out each and every single inch of the hot cavern of the muscled jock before him. He could taste the mint of Dash’s toothpaste? Gum? Whatever it was Danny enjoyed it, deepening the kiss even more while his hands spread apart along Dash’s body one hand groped his pecs while the other snaked downward and began toying with his crotch through his towel.

Dash moaned his cock hardening to a thick 13 inch club that lifted the towel so much it barely covered his ass, his hands moving on their own came to rest on Danny’s ass and started massaging it working the cheeks over and over in the large hands.

Pulling back, Danny smirked as he licked his lips breaking the small strand of drool that was connecting them. “What’s the matter Dash? You look more like a bitch then usual.” He chuckled, his hand gripping the 13-inch tool between Dash’s legs and gave a tight squeeze. “Don't tell me the oh so mighty king is just a basic bottom bitch, with a useless tube of flesh between his legs.” His other hand came down grasping Dash’s balls under his towel. “Let me guess, these are just as useless as this dick too right? Bet you can’t even cum yet and its all for fucking show.” 

Growling Dash showed his strength when he ripped Danny’s clothes off and lifted the smaller male before moving to the bench in the middle of the lockerroom not caring about the jocks watching as he laid on his back forcing the slim form of Danny to sit on his face as he started work rimming the boy on hand moving up and forcing Danny’s head down onto the throbbing cock between Dash’s legs.

Danny’s eyes flashed while his back arched, as his entire body was exposed and his firm round bubble butt rippled as Dash’s hand smacked against his cheeks. He shuddered feeling him forcing his head down towards his cock, looking at Dash’s cock he could now get a better look at it, seeing the throbbing 13-inch long 9.9-inch thick towering shaft of man meat before him with a strong scent coming right from it making him shudder. Normally, Danny wouldn’t even think of doing something like this and yet considering his state of mind he didn’t give a damn, kissing his way up to the tip he opened his mouth in a perfect O-shape and then began taking all of Dash’s cock right into his mouth-being half ghost meant he didn’t need to actually breath so he could deepthroat with ease.

With a jolt and loud moan Dash bucked his hips forcing more of his cock into Danny’s throat, the tight heat making him groan in bliss, not caring about the others calling to get the next go and calling Danny all sorts of names.

The names didn’t bother him as Danny let out a guttural moan with wide eyes. He couldn’t control his body, his hips immediately rocking back to push against the Dash's face, wanting to get his tongue in his ass as deep as possible. This was the first time that he had been rimmed, let alone with anyone watching him-he'd never even gotten the chance to get off, but something about it. Something about this moment was driving him insane. He thrashed about, only to be held down by a few of the more muscular jocks who smirked watching Danny wither and squirm in rapture.

Pulling back Panting Dash said, “Now time to break this cunt in for real,” as he motioned the other jocks to lift Danny off his cock and force him to ride it instead.

Danny gasped, his eyes flashing as he squirmed, shuddering feeling Dash fully seated inside of him. He moaned long and loud as more and more cock sank into him, his own cock bobbing and throbbing as his virgin hole was shattered. Just as the cock seemed to settle though, the hands of Dash which had been holding him grabbed his hips and lifted until only the head was still stretching him open. His eyes had almost rolled back as his ass was fuck, completely full with the massive cock fucked his once virgin hole. 

To Danny it felt like it was Dash who was fucking him had no concept of ‘slow and steady’ and yet Danny couldn’t help but find that he was loving it. He had felt as if some sort of heat was trying to overtake his mind sending him into a haze of burning pleasure. “Fuck, he’s so fucking perfect!” He heard Dash groan as he was used as nothing more than a flesh light for Dash at this point. 

Danny let out a sound between a mewling moan and a kneeing like noise as his back arched up his toes curling his ass tightening even more. “Fuck! It's like he’s trying to suck me in!” Lust and pleasure were seizing his body in waves every thrust of the jock's cock driving him wild, his tongue lolled out as he was left panting like an animal in heat his eyes glossing over and dilating, as he found himself drowning deeper and deeper into an endless spiral of pleasure. Alongside Danny's moans and gasp Dash was letting out a string of groans and curses as he rocked forward into Danny's ass.

Dash smacked Danny’s ass as he thrust hard enough to lift the smaller male into the air forcing the cock as deep as it could go.

“Che, is this all you can do?” Danny snorted, smirking down at Dash as he slammed himself down on Dash’s dick rolling his hips to let his walls hug and squeeze his throbbing rod inside of him. “You’re barely doing anything here Dash, what’s wrong can’t handle my ass? Are all those rumors of you being some dominating jock a joke? Or are you just trying to hold back nutting in my ass go on and do it I can just ask a  _ real man _ to dick me down one who’s got stamina to last longer.” 

Growling Dash stood up supporting Danny with just his cock as he moved to the lockers and pressing the smaller male against them started pounding hard enough to make the bolted row of lockers shake with each thrust, his aim true as he destroyed Danny’s prostate.

Danny gasped sharply, his hands tangling themselves around Dash’s neck as he dragged his nails along his back leaving marks that had Dash shuddering. “Fuck! Harder! Put that damn quarterback strength into it! Or are you not the captain of the damn team?!” Hissed the halfl ghost as the blonde jock fucked into him, brutal thrusts drawing mewls of pleasure from him. His cries of “more”, “harder”, “deeper”, encouraging the jock to go harder and faster not to mention he seemed to be getting small amounts of pleasure from having Danny clawing at his back.

The crowd of 19 Jocks cheered and jeered as they watched their captain fuck the mouthy nerd and put him in his proper place, maybe after this the team would actually have a hole they can fuck unlike the Cheerleaders that refused to put out.

Danny keened as his back arched up against Dash's chest, his legs spreading apart all on their own wanting the cock that was currently splitting his hole open. Lust and pleasure had seized his body in waves, every thrust sending electrical surges through his body that had him mewling in bliss, looking back on this later on he would probably be shocked about this, and have  _ some _ regrets. Yet now he didn’t give a damn, and as Dash gave one last harsh thrust to his sweet spot Danny’s vision went white and he arched his back as he came all over himself and Dash coating their faces and chest in his seed.

Grunting Dash unloaded deep in the constricting hole before moving back and placing Danny on the bench as he stepped back and looked at his team before saying “Go wild guys,”

The jocks didn’t even wait, as they dove at Danny, many of them crowding around him to rub, grind, and slap their cocks against him. Some of them grabbed at his hands, moving them around to grab at their cocks and jerk them off, grabbing one cock after another or some were moving his head to suck on the ones pushed against his face which was slowly growing slick with pre. “Fuck! he's needy!” “He’s sucking us in so much! It's like he wants our cocks to be stuck in him!” The jocks around him continued to rub, grind, and slap their cocks against him save for the ones who were inside of his ass, or using his mouth, Danny was positive after this he wasn’t going to be able to wash the scent of cock off his skin, the thick smell clung to him and was going to be a constant reminder of what had happened today. 

“He’s just a fucking slut.” Groaned the Jock currently fucking his mouth one hand keeping a tight grip on his hair as he shoved his cock into his mouth. “Been so needy for cum and cock, well don't worry bitch you’re about to get it!” Sheathing his cock into Danny's mouth and with a grunt he came, thick spurts of hot jock cum flooding his mouth and Danny easily gulped it all down purring in pleasure as he swallowed down his own cock twitching and throbbing before he came with a sharp cry of rapture.

Hours passed as the jocks one by one used him one after another, each one of them taking turns using his mouth or his hands grunting as they pounded into his ass and his mouth fucking away at his holes. Fucking him for hours one at a time before they handed him off to another set of jocks. Cock’s being stuffed into him for hours, some leaking out but even more stuffing him, never was he given a moment of rest nor was anyone of them going easy on him, and by the time they were finished Danny was left laying there on the bench his eyes closing as he recalled all the touches, the rough grabbing, groping, the forceful kisses, and everything in between, his body shivered from the phantom touches as he could almost feel their hands still on his body.

  
His hands were resting on his stomach, his stomach of course was slightly swollen with so much seed from all of the jocks no doubt having been pent up from either not having a girl to fuck or not having busted a nut in a while. With all their loads combined he looked like he was pregnant and ready to burst at a moment notice, as the jocks moved away from him Dash smirked down at Danny’s fucked stupid expression as he tossed his jacket over him. “I’d better see you wearing that from now on Fen- _ bitch _ , cause if you want to be my bitch this is gonna prove that you’re mine and mine alone.” 


	9. Truths and the Fucked (Martin Mystery) (Marvin/Martin)(Warning Offensive Language)

Martin sighed, his head hung heavy as he made his way back to the room he had been shot down by Jenny again, along with ten other girls when he asked them to the christmas Ball next month. His hands stuffed in the long sleeve coat version of his favorite shirt as he walked through the hall not paying attention to his surroundings.

“Rejected again were you Martin?” A familiar smug sounding voice came from right beside him, as suddenly standing right beside him as a familiar blonde and his mortal enemy when it came to working with the center. “What’s wrong? Wait let me guess, from that look this is what the tenth time Jenny has rejected your advances?” Marvin questioned. “And let me guess she’s not the only one you’ve asked, considering there are a number of girls glaring at you and even a few who I am sure are their boyfriends you asked right?”

Martin glared at Marvin turning to try and ignore his fellow Blond making his way to his room the other blond right behind him.

“Hey come on, I’m not even teasing you that much, come on Martin we’re supposed to be friends remember.” It was true, the entire Center and M.O.M included had been complaining about the two of them going back and forth with who was better, or just straight up arguing and because of it M.O.M had decided to have MArvin attend Martin and Diana’s school, and since then Marvin had been getting the attention that Martin believed should be his and not just from the girls but the guys as well. “I mean sure, not everything turns out alright but 

As Martin reached the door to his room he turned back fire burning in his eyes and screamed “LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU PRETTY BOY WANNABE LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER!” straight into Marvin’s face.

Marvin was slightly surprised by Martin’s sudden explosion, not that much as he knew the guy was ready to blow. No doubt from a combo of the stress of the situation, and the fact his constant rejection from the girls. When he was finished, Marvin just whistled. “Wow, you're more annoyed and pent up than I thought you were.” 

Martin reared his fist back and went to punch Marvin as hard as he could.

“Hey hey, don't punch the money maker.” Marvin said holding his hands up in surrender. “Sides, I’m here to help you.” He smiled. “You looked like you could use a friend.” Throwing his arm around his shoulder he pulled him close. “Sides, I can help you, here.” Reaching into his pocket Marvin pulled out what looked to be a small vial. “I snagged this from a friend of mine at the Center, it's a little how you say chick magnet swallow this and they’ll be all over you.” 

Martin gave him a wary look, and eyed the vial. “Why are you helping me?” Questioned Martin. “You could have any girl here with that if you drank it, so why give it to me?” It was true, Marvin himself could have drunk it and had all the girls. 

“Have you not figured it out?” Martin blinked at him. “Martin, I’m gay.” 

“So your a fag,” Martin said snearing at Marvin, “Let me guess I got to let you suck my cock to get it you dirty Faggot.”

“Not at all, it's simple. You want the girls, I want the guys, you take this and get the chicks and I have a fun little night with some friends.” Smiled Marvin. “Pure and simple.” He held the bottle to him. “So what do you say? Take this and be drawing in all the girls you can get your hands on.”

“Fine Fag but if you ever even dream about me I will beat the Shit out of you,” Martin said grabbing the vial and downing it in one swallow before slamming the door shut in Marvin’s face.

Marvin chuckled as he stood outside the door, his smile never leaving his face. ‘ _ 3….2….1...and he should be knocked out right...about...now.’  _ Marvin’s smile turned into a rather sinister smirk, as he heard the sound of a body hitting the floor and he chuckled. “Now, let’s see what I can do about you.” 

**~Scene Break: A Few Moments Later~**

“Martin…..Martin….come on Martin...Wake up!” Suddenly Martin was awaken by a slap to the face, not once but twice two slaps to the face that knocked his face from side to side before he was finally able to wake up with his cheeks glowing red. “Glad to see you finally awoke bitch, and here I thought I’d have to start the fun and wake your ass up by popping that damn ass of yours open.” With his vision finally clearing he was able to see Marvin on his knees over his body smirking down at him. “What’s wrong? Surprised?” 

“What the hell you fag,” Martin said trying to sit up as quickly as he could.

**SLAP**

His head was knocked to the side and he found himself unable to move, the reason being was the handcuffs keeping him held down and unable to move. “Watch the mouth there you blonde bastard, or else I’ll knock a fucking tooth loose.” He snarled, he glared down at Martin with hatred that he’d only seen on rare occasions. “You have no fucking idea how hard it was to get that damn vial just to get you to drink it, gods do you know how many times I wanted to fucking deck you in the face?” Marvin snorted. “But I had to hold back, but now? Now I have you right where i want you.” He snarled. “And now your mine.” 

“What the hell are you talking about!” Martin demanded still not noticing the situation he was in.

Marvin smiled. “That vial I gave you? It's a little something that was whipped up to knock a person out cold and insure they were for a while, in other words I had you drink it to give me time to get you all tied up and ready.” He smirked and his hand moved behind him. “For example, this entire time…..You’ve been fucking naked!” And his hand grabbed at Martin’s balls and he gripped them in a near crushing grip. 

Even as Martin howled in pain his fat foot long cock, with a plum sized head, grew hard towering over his hairless crotch begging to be touched as his nuts were crushed by Marvin’s strong grip.

“What the matter Martin? Don't like a little pain?” At the word pain, Marvin squeezed his balls again and squeezed them even tighter than before going as far as to twist his sac and twist it till it started to hurt even more than his grip on his balls. “You have no fucking idea how long I wanted to do this.” His other hand came down and gripped the boy's foot long dong and pumped it even giving it a few slaps watching as it swung back and forth. “Fuck, do you know how many mirco fucking limp dick bitches I’ve gone through to get to you? To get that fuck by this fucking thing? I’ve wanted this fucking dick for so long and now I am gonna get it.” He purred. “You’re gonna find out just how good a boy can be and how much  _ better  _ they can be than a girl.” 

Martin tried to struggle against his restraints but he was helpless as Marvin let go and stood up revealing he was only wearing a shirt since he could not see his lower half when he was kneeling it shocked Martin enough for him to scream, “WHAT THE HELL FAG!”

“Shut up!” Marvin moved and turned around exposing his plump round bubble like behind to Martin before he dropped right down and sat right on his fellow blondes face and squirmed making sure that the boy’s ass was right between the crack. “You are gonna be mine Martin, and I am gonna make sure you only have  _ me _ on the brain.” Closing his eyes, and relaxing Marvin smirked as he heard the all too familiar sounds of gas escaping his hole as he let one rip. 

Martin gasped and choked trying to twist his head to get free only succeeding in rubbing his face against Marvin’s ass.

“Good luck trying to escape.” Marvin hummed as another bubble of gas escaped him right in the blondes face once more. “You're gonna remember everything about me, right down to my scent no matter what!” He groaned as three quick silent but deadly ones ripped right in front of Martin, one after another breaking free from his ass and forcing Martin to smell them all. 

The lack of air caused Martin to black out his cock still standing tall from his crotch as the rest of his body went slack.

“Ahhh, just what I was waiting for.” Purred Marvin, pulling off Martin’s face and reached over towards the table and grabbed his pants and pulled out a bottle of lube. Popping the top off and he dumped the contents right on to the blondes foot long, and slicked it up to the point that it was gleaming with the lube. “Now finally to take what I’ve wanted.” He licked his lips, moving into position and positioned himself right over the twitching throbbing dick and spread his cheeks. “Get ready Martin, cause your V-card is mine!” And with one precise slamm downward he managed to sheath Martin’s entire cock right into his ass tossing his head back and howling in pleasurable pain that surged through his entire body. He shuddered and mewled, his cheeks flushed as he pulled himself up and off save for the head being in his ass making him whine before he slammed himself back down once more seating all 12-inches deep inside of him and making sure he was fully seated on it and then he went to town. 

Up and down, up and down, Marvin didn’t stop his movement as he was riding the boy's cock like he’d been born to do so. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were wide with pleasure. The boy’s ass was undulating and spasming around Martin’s cock as he road him, bouncing up and down with his hips rolling massaging and gripping Martin’s dick stimulating it as even when knocked out Marvin could hear the sounds of the blonde below him withering, mewling, gasping, and arching his back thrusting his dick upwards into the source of warmth and tightness that was constricting it. “Fuck, you feel so good!” he groaned bouncing even more slamming himself down on Martin’s dick feeling it throb and twitch inside of him, for Marvin and Martin-even when he was out cold-it became harder to maintain and keep in control and soon Marvin could feel Martin’s dick throbbing and twitching inside of him. “Fuck! Do it! Cum in me!” 

Almost as if it was by Marvin’s command, Martin’s orgasm hit him like a train, giving a small gasping groan like scream. His stomach flexed, his balls pulled upward and he groaned once more shoving his dick in as he came with a literal tidal wave of thick, hot seed  _ exploding  _ into his ass, flooding Marvin’s hole with the thick hot seed as Marvin himself sat right down shuddering and mewling his toes curling feeling the hot essence filling his ass and he himself came, his own seed soaking the shirt that was covering his upper body and leaving him near breathless as he felt Martin still cumming inside of him. “N-Not yet.” He shuddered, reaching behind him and pulled something else from his pants that something happened to look like some sort of collar with a small charm attached to it. 

Leaning over, he snapped and fitted the collar around his neck and the moment he did the charm glowed and Martin’s body was covered in said glow before it faded away. “Martin.” Smiled Marvin leaning over and cupping Martin’s face, “Come on Martin, wake up you passed out again.” 

As Martin opened his eyes they were a dull lackluster brown as his face showed nothing staying a blank slate just staring up at the ceiling even as his cock kept firing his thick cum deep in Marvin’s tight heat.

Marvin smiled holding his hand right in front of Martin’s face. “Now let’s see if this thing works. Martin, from now on you are  _ mine _ , you are gay like myself and now are my boyfriend and a complete and total stud.” He purred, licking his lips. “In public you will still be the same, but you’ll be my loving and caring boyfriend, in private you will call me master and will do as I say when I say it.” He smiled. “When I snap my fingers, the orders and commands will take root and you shall be mine now and forever.” And without a moment of hesitation he snapped his fingers. 

“Master,” Martin moaned his cock pulsing as he made it jump his muscles bulging as he strained against the rope the definition on his body increasing before he broke free of the ropes his hands coming up to grip Marvin’s hips as he rolled over and started hammering Marvin for all he was worth.

**~Time Skip~**

Everyone was looking right in the middle of the hallway with looks of shock, awe, amazement, and just pure disbelief. The reason was due to the sight of Martin and Marvin, two of the worst mortal enemies the school had ever seen were walking down the hall, but it was how they were walking as Martin-who looked far more muscular than people recalled-had his arm around Marvin’s waist and Marvin was leaning against him a smile of pure content bliss on his own expression as he was happy to be leaning against Martin. “See, I told you they’d be surprised Martin.” Smiled Marvin looking up at Martin with his chin resting against him. “And you were worried about the fall out.”,


	10. A “Clean” and honest job (Ben 10)

“Remind me again, why on earth or even the entire galaxy the two of you are here?” The annoyed voice of Benjamin Tennyson, the savior of the universe not once but twice and the guardian of earth and the holder of the most powerful device in all galaxies the Omnitrix. Ben is a 17-year-old young stud. He stands at 5 feet 10 inches with a lean muscular figure and peach-colored skin. He wasn’t the bulkiest of teens but he had muscle in all the right places with firm biceps, broad shoulders, surprisingly large pectorals with dark brown nipples, a nice set of six-pack abs He also had a head of short brown hair, bright green eyes, and ears with silver piercings on them. 

Currently at the moment he was sitting on the couch in his home, and before him sat two people who he considered to be the most annoying aliens he had ever met. One of them being Simian, who was an  Arachnichimp and someone that Ben had met on multiple occasions and each time Simian ended up either being in for it for his own gain, or he was going to end up betraying Ben. Simian was more of a con artist than Kevin could be at times and that was saying something considering how often Kevin fell back on his old ways. And sitting next to Simian was someone Ben as surprised to see and that was none other than Deefus  Veeblepister who is a Lenopan , as far as Ben was concerned the two of them had been off doing who knows what and honestly Ben could care less about it so long as they weren’t causing trouble. 

Which once more brought up the question. 

“Again, why are you two here? And what does it have to do with me?” 

“We are going clean but we want you for our first new film,” Simian said hopping onto the back of the couch behind Ben.

“Right ‘clean’ I am sure.” Snorted Ben, turning back to look right at Simian. “And just what does this one have to do with me? Wait let me guess, Deefus takes on the form of some clone or evil twin? Or are we gonna play off the fact that this is another scheme of yours and there’s some kind of back alley deal going on?” 

“Oh no there is no scheme I just want to film and sell porn of you two fucking,” Simian said hopping to the other couch.

“You’re joking.” Ben had honestly been caught off guard by this, he knew the two of them had something planned, heck it was Simian he always had something planned. “You can’t seriously expect me to star in a freaking prono with you two, why in the world did you even think I would agree to this?” 

“This,” Simian said gripping Deefus’s clothing with his hands and ripping them off revealing his body. Deefus was an 18-year-old hunk. He stood at 6 feet 5 inches with a muscular form and bronze tanned skin. He was a handsome hunk with plenty of muscle to spare which consisted of thick shoulders, bulky bulging biceps and thighs, a set of hard 8-pack abs, a firm toned bubble butt, and a 13 inch long 4 inch thick cock with 5 inch thick balls. He had a head of Spiky brown hair that reached down to the back of his neck in the back while the front was short and green eyes.

Ben’s emerald green eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly leaving it hanging open. Now, this wasn’t known by many-save for a certain few-but Ben Tennyson was one massive slut. Ever since his transformation after gaining the Omnitrix Ben’s sex drive had increased to inhuman levels, to the point that a rare few could actually keep up with his libido as such often at times Ben would turn towards some aliens, or even Kevin now and then to help satisfy himself and even then sometimes it wasn’t enough. There was also the fact that Ben was a huge size queen, so his partner needed to have a dick that not only made him feel good but they had to know how to use it as well. “...He knows how to use it right?” He questioned Deefus. “Cause If you don't know how to use that thing my answer is no.” 

“Take it for a spin,” Simian said, stripping off his own clothes revealing a thin 2 inch cock as his pants came off.

“Hold it, I asked Deefus if he could use his.” Ben stood right up and grabbed Simian by the scruff of his neck and walked over towards his door. “I only do 10-inches or bigger, so you limp baby dick con artist can hit the road.” Holding him out the door, Ben wound his foot back and then dropped Simian at the same time he brought his foot rushing forward and kicked the monkey-like alien right out his house where he landed face first into the trash can. Locking the door at shutting it, Ben turned around and looked towards Deefus licking his lips. “Now, what say we get filming?” 

“Wait Simian..” Deefus tried to say only to have the words die on his lips as Ben swallowed his cock in one go.

All 13 inches were swallowed in an instant, as Ben’s face was now pressed right against the Lenopan’s crotch shuddering in bliss as he started bobbing his head back and forth letting the thick shaft of alien meat slide in and out of his mouth. Ben’s eyes fluttered and his emerald green orbs shone with desire and lust, his throat was squeezing and constricting the thick, shaft feeling it twitch and throb right into his throat and it had Ben shivering in delight, his hands coming up to juggle and play around with the sack before him.

Deefus moaned, his hands threading through Ben’s hair as his hips bucked into the males sucking mouth. To be honest, this was the actual first time he was ever getting something like this done and if he was being truthful this felt  _ amazing. _ He couldn’t believe that it felt this good, he knew Simian talked about it alot-though he mostly talked about being the one who was getting fucked-Deefus never imagined that he would actually be getting this far, let alone having his dick sucked by Ben Tennyson of all people. His hips twitched, and he bucked shuddering as the tight warm wet throat wrapped around his dick making his shudder. 

Slurping as hard as he could Ben did his best to make Deefus shoot, if the hunk could hold out then he would give him a real ride if he blew too soon he would end up in the trash with the monkey.

And hold out was what Deefus was doing, and it was  _ hard _ . The poor alien was doing the best he could to hold back, and given the fact it was his first time he was showing an impressive amount of resistance when it came to getting his dick sucked by a champ. And considering the fact that Ben had taken quite a number of dicks down his throat the boy’s gag reflex was none existent meaning he could keep Deefus in his throat all he wanted. “F-Fuuuck.” Hissed Deefus as he bucked his hips once more his dick 

Ben looked up enjoying the look of pleasure on Deefus’s face as he pulled up his lips caressing the rock hard cock before he popped off with a loud wet sound and moved to the side stripping his own clothes off revealing his 12 inch cock and an omnitrix marking over his ass.

Moving his hands onto Deefus’s chest he pushed the larger male back and lined up the dripping cock with his tight ass, before pushing down with a groan as the thick cock stretched his tight hole open.

Deefus threw his head back groaning his hands gripping Ben’s hips as he forced the teen the rest of the way down his aching cock with a loud moan, his full nuts smacking into Ben’s round plump cheeks. “I’ve done my share.” Smirked Ben looking down at Deefus, his hands groping and playing with the alien males chest. “Now, why not show me what you ca-ooooh!” Ben was caught off guard by the sudden shift in position as he suddenly found himself on his back, legs thrown back with Deefus standing over him pulling out before shoving his entire cock in Ben with one brutal thrust, no mercy as Ben's hole clamped around him. 

Ben's eyes blew open so wide they looked as if they were going to pop out of his skull. His back arched, mouth fell open and he howled from the sudden penetration of the thick rod being forced into his ass and forced his walls to part and stretch around it. Biggs grunted looking down at Ben's hole watching as the once tight pucker was forced open and open wide to swallow his dick he continued pushing and pushed hard forcing every last inch of his man meat into the boy’s ass he looked down watching as Ben's ass hole sunk into itself as he pushed all of his dick into it and he could feel his ass clenching around his cock like it was a pair of cock sucking lips. 

“Come on big boy is that the best you can do?” Ben demanded gripping his own thighs while clenching down his ass.

Deefus groaned as he pulled out half way and surged forward driving his hard shaft into Ben once more earning another squeal and felt his inner walls clench around him. Deefus was trying to go slow, and yet hearing Ben’s demanes was lightning a fire inside of him as he started to set a pace: a mild yet harsh pace, slowly pulling his dick out of his ass and then driving it back in hard making his balls smack against Ben's ass with such force that the sound echoed through the room. He shuddered from the sensation as he reached up and grabbed Ben's legs forcing them back farther, making more room for him to bend down over Ben as he gradually began to gain speed growing faster and harder with each and every thrust of his hips. “So good.” Moaned Deefus as he all but slammed into him over and over again, growing faster and harder with each thrust, his hips smacking his ass cheeks making them ripple with each thrust as the skin was slowly turning a shade of red. 

**~Scene Break~**

Ben bit his lip as he sat next to Rook in the ProtoTruck on their way to undertown, he had not told his partner about what happened with Deefus or his new clothing.

“Something the matter Ben? You have been looking rather uncomfortable for the last few minutes since we have stepped into the ProtoTruck.” Rook asked, completely unaware of the fact that underneath his “clothes” Deefus was writhing and squirming against Ben’s body caressing, touching, slithering and sliding all along him not a single part of him was left untouched or in some cases un licked as Deefus had formed multiple mouths and many of them had multiple tongues licking along Ben’s body sliding along every single nook and cranny they could get into, and not just his body, but inside of Ben’s ass. Deefus had slid right in and his cock was constantly changing between different species of Alien and many of them were ones Ben had changed into, as of the current moment Ben had not one but two cocks inside of him as Deefus had changed his cock to take on the form of a pair of Tetramand dongs, both coming in at about 19-inches long, though the first one was half an inch longer and the second one was thicker forcing Ben’s ass to stretch around the dicks inside of him. 


End file.
